Where Are You Now
by Samhaim Girl
Summary: A culpa aflije os corações de uma maneira que pode nos destruir. As vezes, nem o amor é o bastante para apagar a culpa. Será que o amor ou o fruto dele pode apagar a culpa nesse caso?


N.A.: Olá!!!!!! Olha eu aqui de novo!!! E novamente com um puta clichê!!!! Como a gente escreve clichês em começo de carreira, meu Deus!!!! Kkkk... Outra fic dramática. Pra variar. Mas essa é uma das minhas favoritas, apesar de tudo. Música Where Are You Now, Britney Spears (não me perguntem o porquê dessa música, Okay?)  
  
Where Are You Now  
  
-Nunca mais fale comigo, Harry!  
  
-Gina espera!!!- suas últimas palavras.  
  
Gina entrou naquele lugar fúnebre, seu coração despedaçado. Ela podia sentir o ar frio batendo em seu rosto, a fazendo tremer mais ainda do que já lhe tornara costume. As lágrimas banhavam seu semblante triste, como uma prova de que sua alma havia sido fuzilada.  
Em meio á névoa de inverno, ela viu uma procissão de pessoas. Ela se fez de desconhecida para os muitos amigos, tão distante estava do mundo. Respirou aquele ar matutino, e puxou o casaco para mais perto do corpo, na esperança de esconder as lágrimas. Deu passos singelos para mais perto do grupo, e ouviu na amplitude do lugar, as vozes em coro a proclamar palavras de paz.  
Se sentia mais só do que nunca. Sua única companheira agora, era a culpa.  
A procissão foi se afastando aos poucos, todos passavam por Gina como se ela não existisse, como se fosse um fantasma dela mesma. Ao se ver totalmente só, naquele espaço, abaixou o rosto, e secou as lágrimas. Não queria que seu último encontro fosse algo triste....  
  
Calling out your name (chamando por seu nome)  
  
Your face is everywhere (sua face está em todo lugar)  
  
I'm reaching out to you (estou procurando por você)  
  
To find that you're not there (para descobrir que não está lá)  
  
Ela respirou fundo, e o frio do ar de inverno lhe penetrou na alma. Ela caminhou devagar para perto do campo coberto por flores. Por um instante, ela jurou o ver ali, sentado, no meio dos lírios brancos, sorrindo e acenando para ela.  
  
-Harry...- ela deu alguns passos para perto dele, e, quando estava prestes a toca-lo no rosto, por uma última vez, se viu segurando uma rosa negra. Com uma lágrima e um 'Adeus', ela colocou a rosa na lápide de marfim. Começou a caminhar para longe, de costas, um sorriso pálido no rosto. Se virou de costas para ele, e abaixou o rosto novamente, apenas mirando o branco ofuscante da neve, que se contrastava com o negro de sua alma.  
Gina andou as dez quadras até o seu pequeno apartamento, apenas ouvindo as conversas a sua volta, se sentindo pequena naquele mundo, um ser inútil, que já não tinha mais valor. Entrou em seu apartamento e se sentiu morna, querida, por um instante apenas, quando olhou para a poltrona aonde eles passavam as tardes chuvosas e frias como aquela.  
O brilho rondou manso os olhos de Gina, e ela foi até a cadeira. Passou as mãos pelo braço de veludo verde e preto, uma mescla dos olhos dos dois, que haviam encomendado da Suíça. Ela se sentou ali, uma das suas últimas lembranças com ele...  
Gina se limitou a fechar os olhos para impedir que as lágrimas fluíssem. Ficou quieta, encolhida na poltrona, ouvindo o barulho do vento, que aumentava de pouco em pouco, e o cantar dos pássaros, em seu mais triste tom. Parecia que não havia ninguém nas ruas, que todos queriam deixa-la só, sem nada para acolher... Nada além das lágrimas, e das lembranças singelas que cada palavra, objeto ou ação a faziam ter dos tempos unidos.  
E adormeceu.  
  
I wake up every night (eu acordo toda noite)  
  
To see the state I'm in (para ver o estado em que estou)  
  
It's like an endless fight (é como uma briga incabável) I never seem to win (que nunca pareço vencer)  
  
"'Nunca mais fale comigo, Harry!' palavras não genuínas, mas capazes de machucar. Unidas ao ato de sair sem olhar para trás, levam ao desespero a pessoa que ama. 'Gina, espera!!!' Harry saiu correndo atrás dela, se embrenhando na tempestade de neve lá fora. Os galhos baixos das árvores na calçada, arranhavam-no inteiro, mas faria de tudo por Gina, não importava o preço. 'Se você realmente me ama, venha até aqui! E me encare como um homem! Me diga com todas as palavras!!' um desafio. Harry adorava desafios. No atrevimento de vencer, atravessou a rua sem nem olhar para os lados. Não viu o grande caminhão que vinha a toda velocidade, no meio da neve, em sua direção. Desesperada, Gina ainda correu ainda para ele. 'Não morra, Harry! Nós precisamos de você... Eu preciso de você!!!' ela o abraçou, pequenos flocos brancos surrando seus cabelos vermelhos. O sangue partia contínuo do corpo de Harry, deixando a neve clara com grandes manchas vermelhas. Gina o segurava, mas podia sentir seus ossos quebrados. Podia sentir seu coração parando de bater... Podia sentir a respiração oscilar... Podia... Não poderia mais"  
  
Gina acordou arfando levemente, as lágrimas pululando dos olhos. Se segurou firme na poltrona e fez um enorme esforço para não desmaiar ali. Respirou fundo várias vezes e parou de chorar. Olhou para a lareira, na esperança de ver algum fogo. Havia uma chama quente e dançante na lareira. Gina tentou sorrir, lembrando-se de quantas vezes o fogo não fora o único confidente dos dois... Mas não conseguira. A dor que emanava do fogo era maior do que a ternura. Ela fixou o olhar acima da lareira. A Espada de Griffindor. Sua melhor saída, sua melhor estratégia. Um gesto, e tudo estaria acabado...  
Respirou fundo e se conteve de novo. Podia ouvir a voz branda e clara de Harry, dizendo em sua mente que ela estaria fazendo um mal para a humanidade e para a lembrança dele se se matasse.  
  
I can't go on as long as I believe (e eu não posso prosseguir tanto quanto acreditei que podia)  
  
Can't let go when I keep wondering (não posso deixar ir enquanto fico pensando...)  
  
Não entendia ainda como poderia fazer algum bem para a humanidade no estado enfermo em que estava. Podia sentir a vitalidade lhe deixando o corpo, lhe fluindo embora junto com o ar... Podia sentir-se morrendo internamente... As faculdades mentais lhe deixavam, a cada segundo com mais rapidez, a levando a insanidade. Ela sabia que não iria conseguir viver sem Harry, mas sabia muito menos se conseguiria morrer sem ele...  
  
Where are you now, what have you found (onde você está, o que você encontrou)  
  
Where is your heart, when I'm not around )onde está seu coração, quando eu não estou por perto)  
  
Where are you now, you've gotta let me know (onde você está, você tem que me deixar saber)  
  
Oh baby, so I can let you go (oh, querido, então deixarei você ir)  
  
-Onde você estaria agora...?- ela se perguntou branda, olhando para um retrato á óleo do lado da porta, onde a Harry estava sentado em uma cadeira com o mapa do maroto e a capa de invisibilidade sobre o colo- Você está feliz? Você já encontrou os seus pais...?- ela sorriu para o tecido pintado á mão, e abaixou os olhos- Você está feliz? Se eu não souber, nunca mais poderei dormir em paz...- ela olhou para a janela, que refletia os silvos do vento com jorros de neve branca e mais branca. Uma imagem foi se formando a sua frente, uma imagem conhecida, meio distorcida, borrada- Harry?  
  
I can hear your voice (posso ouvir sua voz)  
  
The ring of yesterday (um chamado de ontem)  
  
It seems so close to me (ela parece tão próxima de mim)  
  
But yet so far away (mas ainda, tão longe...)  
  
A figura ficou em silêncio, na mesma posição. Os mesmos cabelos despontados, os mesmos óculos redondos, os mesmos lábios rosados, com o mesmo sorriso terno... Só podia ser ele. Gina foi para mais perto dele, e quando estava quase encostando nele novamente, ouviu algo na sua mente. 'Eu sempre vou estar com você. Não se preocupe... Eu te amo.' Gina sorriu, para a figura gloriosa á sua frente. Mas a figura não durou muito tempo. Ela sumiu em meio á um aceno.  
Perto mas longe.  
  
I should let it out (eu devia deixar de lado)  
  
To save what's left of me (para salvar o que restou de mim)  
  
And close the doors of doubt (e fechar as portas da dúvida)  
  
Revive my dignity (reviver a minha dignidade)  
  
Ela sorriu fraca. 'Estarei sempre com você.' Uma frase para o sempre... Uma frase resultante. Gina foi escorregando para o chão devagar, sem nem perceber. Feliz, e impregnada pela visão de Harry, não percebeu que não podia mais enxergar... Pensar...  
  
Gina acordou em meio aos slots trouxas de um hospital. Os médicos, vestidos de branco, zanzavam por todas as partes dos corredores. Gina foi recobrando a memória em questão de minutos, e logo a sua face confusa transmutou para a de tristeza.  
  
-Bom dia, Srta. Wesley. Vejo que já acordou...  
  
-Onde eu estou?  
  
-Hospital Rufgan, Londres.  
  
-Por que eu estou aqui?  
  
-Você teve um desmaio... Não sei como não percebeu antes, mas você está...  
  
-Morrendo?- Gina perguntou com um tom de ansiedade na voz. Aquilo era tudo o que ela mais queria agora. Morrer para ficar com Harry.  
  
-Não. Você está grávida. Sua família já foi devidamente instruída sobre os cuidados, e sobre as suas necessidades.  
  
-Eu só tenho a necessidade de morrer... Por favor, me mate! Me mate- Gina olhou para mulher suplicante. Ela estava em desolada, deprimida, não tinha mais forças para sequer tentar ser forte. Não teria capacidade de cuidar de um filho sozinha...  
  
-Minha filinha!- a Sr. Wesley entrou esbaforida pela sala, empurrando um enfermeiro na pressa- Você vai ter um neném!  
  
-E o Harry está morto.  
  
-O filho é do Harry!- Molly abraçou a filha com cuidado, e a enfermeira despachou ela para fora, com a desculpa de que era proibido ela entrar ali sem ser no horário de visita.  
  
-Qual é a situação para você não querer ter um bebê?- a enfermeira perguntou preocupada.  
  
-O homem que eu amo morreu. Ele é o pai desse filho meu, mas está morto... Eu quero esse filho, mas... Eu não tenho capacidade nem de cuidar de mim mesma, imagine de um bebê....- as lagrimas caíram silenciosas dos olhos de Gina, uma atrás da outra. A enfermeira chegou perto dela, e sorriu cálida.  
  
-Essa criança que você está carregando dentro de si, pode lembrar sempre quem você ama... Pode usar o papel dessa pessoa na sua vida. A substituir. Sabe, como dizem por aí, toda a doença tem cura, só não acha quem não quer- a enfermeira tirou uns cordõezinhos do braço de Gina, e lhe deu uma injeção- Você está liberada, Srta. Wesley. 'Será que ela está certa...?'  
  
But, I can't go on as long as I believe (mas não posso seguir tanto quanto acreditei poder)  
  
Can't let go when I keep wondering (não posso deixar ir enquanto eu fico pensando...)  
  
Ai... Gina acordou meio atordoada por causa da injeção que haviam lhe dado, o corpo totalmente doido, principalmente o ventre, de onde parecia terem tirado uma vaca. Ela olhou para os lados e pode perceber o irmão sentado, encostado no ombro da mãe dos dois. Respirou fundo e se sentiu aquecida, a luz do sol entrando fraca pela janela entreaberta. Ao seu lado se postava um carrinho de bebê. Um bebê de cabelos negros, com enormes olhos verdes, estava dentro dele. Era imagem de Harry. Idêntico... Lindo.  
Gina sorriu mais ainda, e uma lágrima lhe escorreu pelo rosto, e caiu em cima da barriga do bebê. O bebê olhou para Gina, e por um milésimo de segundo sorriu. Ela pode perceber que sorria como Harry. Fotocópia... Ela riu baixinho, e a mãe abriu os olhos. -Gina! Minha filinha... Você viu como o bebê é igual ao pai? -Vi, mamãe... Lindo como ele- Gina pegou o bebê no colo e se sentou na cama com ele ali. Ela deu de amamentar, e o bebê dormiu em seu colo.  
  
Where are you now, what have you found (onde você está, o que você encontrou)  
  
Where is your heart, when I'm not around (onde está seu coração, quando não estou por perto)  
  
Tell me where are you now, you've gotta let me know(me fale onde você está, você tem de me deixar saber)  
  
Oh baby, so I can let you go (oh, querido, então te deixarei ir)  
  
Fazia um ano que ela não via aquele lugar. A mesma grama aparada, o mesmo ar envenenado pela dor. As flores claras estavam postadas em todos os cantos, para tentar passar alguma paz para quem entrasse ali. A neblina sempre presente assustava a criança no colo de Gina. Calma, Gina puxou o bebê para mais perto do rosto e lhe deu um beijo doce. -Calma... Você não quer ver o papai?- ela sorriu para o bebê e lhe deu mais um beijo. Ela estava meio feliz, meio triste. Estava decididamente recuperada, mas mesmo assim sentia a falta do abraço quente... Das palavras... Do amor que eles tinham. Apressou mais um pouco o passo quando sentiu a goroa começar a cair sobre eles. Viu ao longe aquele lugar branco, que chamaria a atenção de qualquer um que entrasse ali. Seu coração foi diminuindo aos poucos, até que ele sumiu. Ela segurou a criança, como se ela é quem fosse pulsar o sangue dela agora.  
  
I should let it out, it's time to let you go (eu devia deixar de lado, é hora de deixar você ir)  
  
Oh baby, I just want to know (oh, querido, eu só quero saber...)  
  
Ela chegou perto da marca de pedra branca e brilhante. Uma pessoa estava ao seu lado, e ela se ajoelhou ao lado dela. Cho Chang. Ela sentiu uma grande vontade de dizer alguma coisa para Cho, já que ela sabia que Cho era apaixonada por Harry também. Sentiu o coração doer, e encarou os olhos arientais de Cho que lhe sorriu tristemente e se levantou. Cho foi embora, deixando apenas uma rosa branca sobre o túmulo. Gina estranhou, pois não era a única flor que havia ali, mas depois se lembrou de que amava o famoso Harry Potter. Riu baixinho, e se sentou do lado do túmulo. -Harry! Veja só quem eu trouxe! Seu filinho... Estava tentando pensar em um nome para ele, e achei que a sua opinião contava...- ela colocou o bebê em cima do túmulo, e podia ouvir Harry quando estavam sentados na velha poltrona, e ele lhe dizia que se tivesse um filho, ele teria o mesmo nome dele. Ela sorriu para o bebê, e este sorriu para ela- Então, Harryquinho, gosta do nome?- o bebê riu alto, e Gina riu também. Ela se levantou do chão- Tchau, Harry, meu amor. Espero que esteja feliz- ela deixou uma rosa vermelha e desabrochada em cima do túmulo branco. A última coisa que viu foi o epitáfio de cor vermelha estampado no mármore.  
  
Where are you now, what have you found (onde você está, o que você encontrou)  
  
Where is your heart, when I'm not around (onde está seu coração, quando eu não estou por perto)  
  
Where are you now, you've gotta let me know (onde você está, você tem de me deixar saber)  
  
Oh baby, so I can let you go (oh, querido, então te deixarei ir...)  
  
Harry Potter (1983-2003)  
  
Um homem que nasceu e sobreviveu no amor, e morreu por ele.  
  
Ela sorriu e deu alguns passos para mais perto daquela escrita. Puxou um batom vermelho do bolso, e escreveu em baixo daquelas palavras.  
  
Onde você está?  
  
E saiu andando para longe, pronta para viver.  
  
----------------------------------''- -----------------------------------  
  
N.A.: Cacilda!!!!! Reviews, please!!!!! Que clichê!!!! Me falem o que fazer para melhorar, please!!!! OKAY? 


End file.
